Dark Light, White Light: Angels
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Sequel to Dark Light, White Light: Duet in the Darkness. A new evil arises in the streets of London, England...worse than Delilah, maybe even much worse than Alexis himself. What is in store for Cain and the others now? Please R&R. CainxOC and RiffxOC.
1. A New Beginningand a Fight

**Disclaimer: I do now own Godchild or The Count Cain Saga; they all belong to Kaori Yuki. The only ones I characters own are Cassandra, Aurora, and Alyssa. **

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to Dark Light, White Light: Duet in the Darkness. **_**Must read the "prequel" first before reading this…or else you will get confused!**_

**Dark Light, White Light: Angels**

**By: Aurora Hargreaves**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning…and a Fight **

My name is Riffael Raffit, just call me Riff, because I sometimes can't stand it when someone calls me by my given name. I'm 28 years old. I am the head butler of the Hargreaves family-used to be a promising medical student…well, until a certain unfortunate accident happened to my family. I'm the only survivor.

I currently live at the Hargreaves mansion with Lord Cain, Lady Aurora, Lady Cassandra, (who was brought back from the dead by Dominic Crehador) and Miss Mary Weather, their half sister. And now, with Lady Cassandra back among the living, it is a new beginning for all of us.

I'm right now currently preparing tea for all of them, and as I walk in, I see that Lady Aurora is getting mad at Lord Cain for something he just said. And Lady Cassandra just stared at me…wait, I'm imagining things right? Lady Cassandra…I remember back then when I served under Lady Aurora for a short time and she always talked about her older sister. If there was one word to describe Lady Cassandra, it would be gorgeous.

She is currently 17 years old, but she died when she was twelve. Lady Aurora explained this all to me, but I find it still a little confusing…I'll get back to that on a later date. Back to Lady Cassandra, who was wearing a vivid sky blue dress, she has light/dark brunette hair that reaches up to her waist, green eyes with a tint of gold, (just like Lord Cain's) you could practically get lost staring into those cat-like eyes, and a enchanting personality, just like her younger brother. (Lady Cassandra is the oldest by five minutes, Lord Cain is older by two minutes, and Lady Aurora is the youngest between the three of them,) but Miss Mary is the youngest of all them, since she's only ten years old.

As I set the tea down in front of them, and hand Miss Mary a plate of scones, which she gladly took, I hear a bit of Lady Aurora and Lord Cain's conversation, while Lady Cassandra excused herself and went to her room, but she really was standing by the stairs, just to hear the conversation:

"I told you Cain, that habit of yours is going to get someone killed," she argued.

"Which habit are you talking about?" He asked playfully as I watched him stroke her right arm from the elbow down to her wrist. She watched his every move, but couldn't stare straight into his eyes.

Her eyes changed from their light warm chocolate brown color to a dark midnight blue, same color as her dress. We all knew that she was mad whenever her eyes suddenly changed color without warning. Miss Mary took that as a cue to evacuate the room and with the _swish_ of her white dress and the plate of scones in her hands, she was out of the sitting room in two seconds flat and fled straight to her room.

Lady Aurora sighed. "I'm talking about your recklessness!" She exclaimed in a cold tone as she pushed Lord Cain off of her.

I saw his eyes change from green with a tint of gold to their hypnotic golden-amber color. A smirk was making its way onto his face…and I knew that he was plotting something to get Lady Aurora off the topic. And I looked towards the direction of the stairs to see as I predicted, Lady Cassandra sitting at the top of the stairs watching this whole scene unfold. I then heard Lord Cain ask in a very seductive tone, "Does it always have to be about me?"

I knew that sooner or later Lady Aurora would be giving in, because she couldn't hold her own with Lord Cain in a fight, when he did this to her…well, only if she wanted to. In this case, she wasn't giving in anytime soon. And I swear that I saw Lady Cassandra smirk at this outcome.

"Maybe, because there is always a crime or murder and it gets you dragged into something that concerns you, Cain!" Lady Aurora exclaimed.

And Lord Cain smirked and whispered something in her ear that I didn't catch, but it caused her to slap him _really_ hard, maybe even harder then Lord Neil did once, who is their uncle and guardian. I looked up at the direction of the stairs as Lady Aurora went to her room and I saw that Lady Cassandra was gone from her position.

I then went to get Lord Cain some ice, since Lady Aurora did slap him quite hard.

I handed the ice wrapped in a cloth to him, and he put it on the spot where a slight bruise was beginning to form…she got him pretty good.

"Lord Cain, what did you say to Lady Aurora to let her get so mad at you like that?" I asked, since I was a little curious as I watched him lie down on the couch and put the ice back onto his bruised cheek.

He smiled a smile that reminded me of an angel that could smile like the devil. If anyone could do that, it would be Lord Cain himself. I then saw his eyes change back to their original color: green with a tint of gold.

As he handed me the ice back, he said, "Maybe you should ask her yourself."

I only nodded as Lord Cain asked me to leave the room. I finally finished my duties for the day, and went upstairs to check on things, first with Miss Mary, she was fast asleep; Lady Cassandra was in her room, who was reading such a good book, that she didn't even hear me open the door. She only nodded as I came in to check on her. And last, but not least, I went to go and check on Lady Aurora. I didn't hear a single sound in her room, as if she wasn't even there at all, so I opened the door slightly and walked in and closed it.

"Oh, Riff, it's you," she says a little surprised as she sits up on her bed and wipes away the rest of her tears.

"Are you alright Lady Aurora?" I ask as I pick up each of the Hargreaves family files that were on the floor and rearrange them back into alphabetical order on the book shelf.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answers in a small voice as I sit down next to her on her bed (she lets me, when she needs someone to talk to…she doesn't like it when I stand most of the time).

"I don't want to pry Lady Aurora, but what did Lord Cain say to you?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"He said that he doesn't care about me at all," she answered as she started to cry again

I then saw her smile through her tears, and she said, "But I know that he's playing with my heart, because he does it whenever he feels like it, or when he gets the chance to."

I knew that Lord Cain started doing this to her recently after Lady Cassandra came back to us, maybe once a week, mostly on Fridays, but now he really was doing it just to annoy her. Well, this might shock you, because when Lord Cain met Lady Aurora again, he didn't know that Lady Aurora was his little sister…and he found out a little too late after he kissed her. Well, the incestuous relationship between them doesn't bother me at all, but I hope that they sort this fight out sooner or later.

"Riff, are you alright?" I hear Lady Aurora ask, since it snapped me out of my thoughts.

I smiled as she reads my thoughts…something I know that she could do, but I wasn't expecting it.

"Riff, you're worried about what happened between Cain and me, right?" She asked, and that was exactly what I was thinking at this moment.

"Yes, I am," I admitted. You could never lie to Lady Aurora, no matter what you do (she hates it when we lie to her...she can forgive Lady Cassandra, Miss Mary, and me for lying to her, but when it comes to Lord Cain, she just can't…until he can fully apologize). I find it weird, but I can see why she does that, it's because Lord Cain is someone who sometimes has a hard time expressing his emotions.

She smiles, and it reassures me. "It's okay; you don't have to worry about this Riff, besides, if I know older brother, he'd be running up the stairs by now.

She was right, since I heard Lord Cain running up the stairs and opened her door. He walked in, breathless. She motioned for him to sit down on her bed, and once he did, he pulled her into his arms; he always does this before he apologizes to her.

"What do you want now Cain?" I hear her ask in an annoyed tone.

I see him smile like an angel again…she can't refuse him when he acts like this towards her. And she just made the mistake of staring him straight in the eye. They changed yet again from their green color with a tint of gold to golden-amber. And now she's under his spell. Before anything else happened, I excused myself from the room. But I can tell you the rest, since I've seen this happen more than once…

And I can hear their conversation repeat clearly as if it was yesterday.

"_Aurora, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He would ask with pure guilt laced in his voice as she'd push him away from her._

"_No," she'd answer in a cold voice as she'd slowly give in to him._

"_Please Aurora, I was only kidding, please forgive me my princess," he'd whisper the apology in her ear...that would put her under his spell completely._

_She'd then look at him and smile like such a playful angel, that it would cause him to lie down next to her on the bed while he'd pull her down next to him, and she wouldn't complain._

_Then Lord Cain would hear her say, "Alright, you're forgiven."_

_And without any warning, he'd kiss her…in a way to let her know that he wasn't lying to her this time. She would respond with an angel's chaste kiss, which would cause him to want her more…and if they went any farther...Lady Cassandra would kill them, so they would usually stop there._

And now dinner is full of talk, mostly Lady Cassandra is doing most of the talking, while Lady Aurora, Lord Cain, Miss Mary, and I are doing most of the listening.

This was until she asked, "So what happened after you both apologized to each other?

Both Lady Aurora and Lord Cain didn't answer, and that was when I realized Lady Cassandra knew what had happened between them. And now Miss Mary was interested in the conversation…not a good thing.

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard Miss Mary ask curiously.

"It's nothing Mary," Lady Cassandra quickly replied.

"Now why don't you go upstairs and read that new book you took from the library?" She asked.

"Okay," she answered, quickly giving in. We all watched her walk up the stairs and out of sight...now we could all relax.

"So what happened?" She persisted, as she looked at Lady Aurora and Lord Cain at the same time.

"Nothing happened," Lady Aurora answered quietly as she looked up at her older sister.

Lady Cassandra smiled, and answered, "Your eyes changed color Aurora, so I know that you're lying."

"So what _really _happened?" I heard her ask once more.

Lord Cain answered for the both of them. "Three words sis: make-out session."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed as she tried not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Now it was their turn to ask.

"Don't tell me, you knew that we were...you know?" Lady Aurora wondered.

"Yes, I knew that you guys were together," she answered

"How did you find out?" Lord Cain asked, as his eyes changed to their golden-amber color.

Lady Cassandra smiled and replied, "I found out two weeks after I thought that you guys were hiding something from me. So I followed the both of you to your rooms, only to find that Cain's room was empty, and I decided to check in Aurora's room. That was when I found you two making out on her bed."

I was shocked beyond belief, that I couldn't say anything. And if I remember correctly, that happened on a Saturday.

They both stared at her, but finally, Lady Aurora asked, "So you knew about _us_, but you didn't say anything?"

"Yup, that's right," she answered as she smirked.

"So how far have you guys gotten?" She asked two seconds later.

Lord Cain answered this time. "If you're thinking that we'd get any farther, sorry to burst your bubble sis, but we haven't, because knowing you if we did, you'd kill me."

"You're right about that one Cain," she answered in a sort-of menacing tone.

Lord Cain took that as a warning, since he knew that Lady Cassandra was just as over-protective as he was when it came to Lady Aurora and Miss Mary...maybe even more than he knew.

"Jeez, Cassandra, you don't have to worry, since I wouldn't do anything like that to Aurora, anytime soon," he answered reassuring his older sister.

"Good, and make sure that you don't or else there will be hell to pay!" She exclaimed in an ice cold voice.

He nodded in response.

"Great, now I'm going to bed, what about you two?" She wondered as she tried to stifle a yawn and walked up the stairs.

"We'll be up in a few minutes sis," Lady Aurora answered as I checked up on everything in the house, making sure that everything was locked up tight and made my way to my bedroom, which was right across the hall from the four of them, and three doors down from the second bathroom.

I could hear Lord Cain and Lady Aurora talking about a few things...and I wonder what Lady Cassandra is thinking right now. But I know that it's something good.

And I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring...


	2. Conversations

**Aurora:** Sorry for the long awaited update, um…I had a lot of things to do since sophomore year started and well; I just haven't had time to update at all. *Sweat drops*

_Cain walks into the room two seconds later…_

**Cain:** Yeah right Aurora; you're the girl who has a lot of time on her hands.

**Aurora: **Jeez, will you shut up already Cain! _I_ don't have a lot of time on my hands, unlike you since you go to a party almost every night.

**Cain:** *glares* I don't do that every night. FYI sis, I've been staying home for the past two days

**Aurora:** No you haven't.

**Cain:** I have, if you don't believe me, just ask Riff or Cassandra.

_Riff walks into the room accompanied by Cassandra…_

**Cassandra: **What's going on here?

**Riff: **I think I have a good idea.

**Cassandra:** Same here. *smirks* Let me guess, you two are getting into a fight about the fact that Aurora hasn't had time to update _Dark Light, White Light: Angels_ and that you go to a party almost every night, right Cain?

**Cain:** Pretty much…but I have been home the past two days, haven't gone to a single party what so ever.

**Aurora:** We can discuss this later; can someone just read the disclaimer?

_Mary walks in a minute later…_

**Mary: **Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra. Did I forget anything?

**Aurora:** No Mary, you didn't and thank you very much for reading the disclaimer.

**Mary:** You're welcome. *Smiles*

**Cain: **I don't want to rush things Princess, but can we continue with Chapter 2?

**Aurora:** *looks away from Cain*

**Cain:** What's wrong sis, can't handle the pressure?

**Aurora:** Maybe…I'm blaming you for this.

**Cain: **Why?

**Cassandra:** *Shoots Cain a glare.* we can continue this after the chapter is over.

**Riff:** Cassandra's right you know Cain.

**Cain:** Fine. *pouts*

*********************

**Chapter 2: Conversations**

The next morning was unlike any other. Sure, I get to wake everyone up, but it doesn't help that I have to wake Lady Cassandra up. What in the heck am I saying?

Really, it doesn't help much that she looks _cute_ in her sleep. Wait, did I just say cute? Oh, for the love of Hargreaves, I think I'm loosing it.

This morning, breakfast was silent, nothing odd about that. Still, I can't help but feel weird around Lady Cassandra. It's like I'm out of place when I'm with her, and it doesn't feel right.

"Riff, is something wrong?" I hear Lady Cassandra ask. It snaps me out of my thoughts, and I stare at her.

"No, there isn't anything wrong," I answer as the maids clear away the table.

"Are you sure Riff?" She asks again just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," I respond quietly.

I get worried looks from both Lord Cain and Lady Aurora. It seems that they know something that I don't. I wonder what it is…but I don't stick around to find out, since I had things to do around the mansion.

Right at tea time, things started to get weirder, since I saw Lady Cassandra staring at me again. _What in the heck is going on?_ I wondered as the thought processed itself in my mind.

"Riff, once you're done with everything, I want to talk to you in my room after dinner," she requested.

"As you wish," I answered as she smiled. Lord Cain, Lady Aurora, and Miss Mary stared at me as Lady Cassandra went to finish drinking her tea. That night, I went to meet Lady Cassandra in her room…

I opened the door to her room, and I saw her sitting on her bed. She smiled up at me and motioned for me to sit down beside her. I did so without compliant. But it felt odd to sit down beside her, unlike with Lady Aurora, you could relax in her presence, but with Lady Cassandra, it felt like you had to be on your guard at all times. How strange.

"What do you want to talk about Lady Cassandra?" I wondered as she stared at me.

"I just want to know what's been on your mind lately," she answered in a worried tone.

That statement caught me off guard off for a few moments as I wondered how to answer her. "It's nothing, but I've just been worried lately," I replied quietly.

"Worried about what?" She wondered as I bit my lower lip.

"I guess I just worry too much about you guys," I answer as she stares into my ocean blue eyes.

She doesn't answer as she stares at me. I know that she wants to ask me something, but can't. I dare not bring it up as I see her smile. There is something about her that makes me not want to think of what may happen in the near future, because I do not what to think about it at the moment.

I soon leave and quietly close her door as I do. I then go and check on everything in the house, make sure that everything is locked up tight, so no one can get in, and maybe not get out tonight.

Once I was satisfied, I went up to bed, not before reminding Lord Cain who was in the basement to make sure to put away all his poisons before going to bed. I know that he did this, since he wouldn't dare hurt anyone in this household.

Well, right now, I think I'll hold another discussion for another day, since it's time for me to get some shut eye. But I'm starting to wonder why I keep thinking about Lady Cassandra after our conversation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Aurora:** Sorry for the short chapter…

**Cain:** Yeah right!

**Aurora:** *sobbing.* you're mean older brother, besides what can I do if I haven't updated in a while?

**Cain:** Blame yourself.

**Aurora:** *Starts hitting Cain* you're mean, how can you say these things if you love me?

**Cain:** I have no idea. *Smiles*

**Aurora:** Then that means that you don't care about me at all!

**Cain:** I'm kidding, and don't blame yourself sis, I do care about you. * grabs me in a hug*

**Aurora:** Thanks older brother. *hugs*

**Cassandra:** *Walks in with Riff* what's going on?

**Aurora/Cain:** Nothing.

**Riff:** Uh-huh.

**Mary:** *Runs into the room* By the way, did I miss anything?

**Riff, Cassandra, Cain, and Aurora:** Nope, not a thing.

**Riff:** I can't wait to see what happens next…

**Cassandra:** Don't forget to review, please and thank you.

**Cain**: If no one reviews my sister's story, I'll make sure to hunt you down personally!

**Aurora and Mary:** Older brother!

**Mary:** Please just dismiss what dear older brother said….if you can.

**Aurora:** I hope to see you all soon in the many exciting chapters I hope to post, my friends/reviewers.


	3. 3 Things That Make Me Say I Hate You

**Aurora:** Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait...sort of.

**Cain:** Stop apologizing already Princess, they already know that you're _sorry_!

**Aurora: ***Stare at him for at least 2 minutes.* did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?

**Cain:** No, *mumbles something under his breath.*

**Aurora: **Did you say something older brother?

**Cain:** *Doesn't answer*

_Riff and Cassandra, followed by Mary Weather, walk into the living room three minutes later._

**Cassandra:** Did something just happen?

**Riff:** I think something is about to happen.

**Mary:** *stares from Cain to me, who at the moment is typing on the computer*

**Cain:** *Stares back at Mary, then starts to glare daggers into the back of my head!*

**Aurora:** *I then turn around and look at him, but he isn't there!* what in the freaking hell!

**Cassandra:** *Gives me the 'he's right behind you' look*

**Aurora:** *I turn around, and he just hugs me* what in the heck are you doing?

**Cain: **Nothing Princess. *whispers that into my ear, while holding me close*

**Riff:** I don't want to rush things, but could we get on with the story Aurora?

**Aurora:** Sure.

**Cain:** But...Aurora....

**Aurora:** We can talk about this later. Mary, would you be kind enough to do the disclaimer?

**Mary:** Sure. Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

**Cassandra:** Well, enjoy the story.

**Riff: **I'm going to make some tea while we wait. *walks off to the kitchen*

**Cassandra:** Riff, wait up, I'm coming with you. * get up and follows Riff*

**Mary:** *Runs out of the room after them, leaving me and Cain in the living room*

**Cain:** So, should we proceed with the story Princess? *Asks me this while he pulls me onto his lap*

**Aurora:** If you say so... *I continue to type while trying to ignore my older brother, who at the moment is complimenting me a mile a minute...and running his hand up and down my arm, which is getting ANNOYING!*

**Aurora:** *I turn to look at him and glare* If you don't stop that, I will _personally_ kick you out of the room!

**Cain:** You wouldn't dare do that to your _sexy, smart, and drop-dead gorgeous_ older brother would you? *Stares at me straight in the eye, as he says this with a straight face*

**Aurora:** Maybe....but we can debate this later, once the chapter's over, okay?

**Cain:** Maybe.... *smiles like a perfect freaking _sexy_ angel*

**Aurora:** *I don't say a thing, and keep typing as he watches with pure curiosity*

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 3: Three Things That Make Me Say That I hate you as well, because I Love you**

The next morning, everything was set...so to speak, yet I had a feeling that something was about to happen. Everything was alright for now, as Lady Cassandra, Lady Aurora, Lord Cain, and Miss Mary Weather came downstairs for breakfast. Except for one thing, it was _way_ too quiet for breakfast at this hour!

I couldn't take it anymore, but I couldn't do a thing about it. Still, silence can kill, and it was killing me. Once breakfast was over, I cleared the table and went about to do my duties, and things started to get interesting. Well for one, Lady Cassandra was following me around, wearing a vivid red dress that struck a contrast with here eyes, pretty nice, I must say.

I didn't mind. Yet in the living room, there was Lady Aurora who was wearing a strikingly dark green dress with frills at the ends, (I'm blaming Lord Cain, since he's the one who picked it out after Lady Cassandra told him not to buy it for Lady Aurora) plus it is a tad bit showy...Lady Cassandra will _surely_ give him a lecture. While Lord Cain is wearing a white buttoned shirt, black pants, and a short sleeved jacket as well.

As she sat down in the arm chair near Lord Cain reading Lewis Carroll's book Alice in Wonderland, he purposely moved to sit next to her...the irony. Honestly, she didn't even notice at all as he pulled her close. It's true, when Lady Aurora has a book in hand, she doesn't notice the things around her, until it's a little too late.

Lord Cain looked as if he wasn't going to bother her this time, which was a good thing, since she doesn't like being disturbed. And he was currently reading an invitation that Duke Carter's daughter Ariadne. Truly he was smirking as he read it. Not odd, but maybe he was thinking about something.

The note read:

_To my beloved Earl Hargreaves,_

_You have been invited to a party by none other than Ariadne Carter, who requests your presence._

_The date and time is set for Saturday the 17__th__ of June at 12 o'clock noon, please be prompt._

_Bring anyone that you wish with you..._

Once Lady Aurora closed her book and looked at the invitation, she sighed and asked, "Who are you going to bring?"

He smiled and answered, "Would you mind if I brought you, Cassandra, and Riff?"

I stared at him for a good five minutes as I served tea, right now during tea time.

"What about Mary?" Lady Cassandra and Lady Aurora both asked in unison.

"We're dropping her off at Aunt Katina's first then we're going over to Duke Carter's house," he answered, unaffected by Miss Mary's pleading look to not send her over to Lady Katina's.

And that was the end of that discussion, I hoped, but I was really wrong...since it just kept going.

"So, remind me again why Riff is coming with us," Lady Cassandra stated as she handed me her cup.

"You do need an escort, don't you?" he questioned, and I swear that Lady Cassandra smiled as he said that.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

And finally _that_ was the end of this conversation!

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Then a week passed, and it was finally the 17th of June. Everything was perfect...I just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Lady Cassandra was wearing a stunning sky blue dress, a little showy, but none of us minded, with black heels, but she kept her hair hanging down. Lady Aurora was wearing a modest low cut white dress, with white heels, and like Lady Cassandra, she kept her hair down. Miss Mary wore her favorite red dress complete with everything in between, and Lord Cain on the other hand, wore his favorite black suit with gold cufflinks.

We arrived after we dropped Miss Mary off at Lady Katina's. All the guests were in the backyard, honestly a full house…if anyone could call it that. But somehow, we found a spot to watch everything. And in a blink of an eye, Lord Cain was gone, straight into the melee of guests trying to find Lady Ariadne.

I stole a quick glance at Lady Aurora, which was not a good move to make. She was practically seething with anger, and I had to look away. _Why of all the days did you have to do this, Lord Cain?_ I thought to myself with worry creeping into my mind as we watched him flirt with Lady Ariadne, and Lady Aurora was starting to debate if she should go over there and personally drag Lord Cain back to where we were all watching. But in an instant, Lady Aurora calmed down as Lady Cassandra said a few chosen words to make that anger _disappear_ completely!

In a few moments, Lord Cain came walking back towards us, with a smile on his face, but he was _followed_ by Lady Ariadne. And as Lady Cassandra was watching this, now she was mad…not a good way to spend a party (in anger I mean). And by now Lady Aurora was at the limit of her patience with Lord Cain, ready to slap him, and she would have, but not in front of all the guests...

Three hours had passed, and that was when we left. We went to go and pick up Miss Mary from Lady Katina's. It was a silent ride back, well not so much, once Miss Mary got into the carriage. Lady Aurora tried to talk to Miss Mary, Lady Cassandra, and me, but wasn't having much success. And she stayed silent once Lord Cain started to talk to her.

He wasn't going to stand for that.

"What's your problem Aurora?" I heard him ask.

"Nothing," she had answered quietly.

Lord Cain didn't get a chance to say anything else, since we finally pulled up to the mansion. Lord Cain and I got out first, then Lady Cassandra, Lady Aurora, and we all helped Miss Mary out.

Lady Aurora was the first one to walk inside the house...didn't even bother to see if the door was unlocked...she just opened it and walked right in, up the stairs right to her room, and closed the door. We followed right after her, but as I _**locked **_the front door, I heard Lord Cain ask himself, "What is her problem?"

"Just go and ask her," Lady Cassandra replied as he went up the stairs and opened her door.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Cain's P.O.V 

Okay sure, I walk in without knocking. And there she is finishing Lewis Carroll's book Alice in Wonderland, not looking up to see who was even there as usual, but once she closes it, I can see the pain in her eyes once she does.

"Aurora..." I say her name in a barely audible whisper.

She looks up and I see her smile, a sad one. Yet I know that I'm the one who caused it. "Yes, what is it Cain?" She asked, as if something was bothering me, instead of her.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

I didn't know what else to say as I stare at the floor of her room, a midnight sort of color. If I thought that her response was going to be a good one, I was really wrong. Wrong enough to regret what I had done earlier: left her alone to go and talk to Ariadne.

"You're sorry, is that all you have to say? I'm sick and tired of hearing you apologize like you mean it!" She yelled.

And I stayed silent, not saying anything.

Before I knew what had happened, she had pulled me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me onto her bed. She stared at me as I continued not to meet her gaze. I knew that she was angry with me, but I didn't know what to say to make her return to the sister that I loved.

"Damn," she swore. _I_ _never heard her swear before._

I got up as she paced the room. Now, I knew what to say, but it was at the tip of my tongue, yet I just couldn't say it, since the first thing that I _would_ admit, would be an apology.

"Aurora..." but before I could say the rest, she looked at me yet again with pain in her eyes.

"Do you know the three things that make me say that I hate you Cain?" She asked as I looked at her, the sad look was now there, and I had to look away.

"No, tell me," I requested, my voice barely audible.

Aurora then said, "_One_, is your attitude, _two_ is your smile, and _three_, is the fact that you LOVE ME!"

She said the last two words an octave higher than needed. And it finally sunk in that I really screwed up big time. But I didn't understand why she said that one of the facts was that I loved her. Now I was really lost.

"Just go Cain, please," she begged as I stood up and went to the door.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as she tried not to cry.

She nodded, and that was all I needed to know and walked out of her room.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Aurora's P.O.V.

I watched as he walked out of my room. Then, that was when the tears started to fall, one by one, and they didn't stop. My door opened again and there stood Cassandra. She looked worried, and wanted to ask me what was wrong, but didn't. I guess that she wanted me to tell her what was wrong first.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Cassandra as she sat down next to me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered quietly.

She stared at me for a few moments as she grabbed me in a tight hug, and that was when the tears stopped. "Aurora tell me the truth," she persisted as I lay down on my bed.

"I...I just got into a fight with Cain," I stammered as she stroked my hair and calmed me down. She knew how I felt in an instant, always knowing, but sometimes never saying how she felt.

"I know," she stated as she made her way towards the door.

"I guess you're not coming down to dinner, are you?" She asked as she reached for the handle.

"No, not tonight," I replied and she gave me a smile that said that everything would be alright.

"Okay, I'll just tell Riff to bring something up," she confirmed as she opened the door and walked out, but before she did, I said, "Thanks sis."

Cassandra then turned around to look at me and answered, "You're welcome," closed my door, and walked down the stairs.

As I heard her footsteps retreating down the stairs, I couldn't hear the beating of my heart, because I could only feel the pain that I had caused...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Cassandra's P.O.V. 

As I walked down the stairs, I knew that this problem had to be solved by tonight, yet as I watched Cain, my younger brother, the Earl of Poisons, I knew that he had done something that could not be forgivable. His eyes held a sense of pain and anger, but I knew that the anger he held, he was directing it straight at himself. Cain didn't even hear me walk down the stairs...and he looked up at me, as if he knew that what he had_ done_ was unforgivable.

"What happened earlier Cain?" I asked as he stared at his hands.

"Let's just say that I made the worst mistake in my life," he answered quietly, not looking in my direction.

"Which is what?" I wondered, at the moment I didn't have a clue at what he was talking about. But I seriously regretted asking the question, until he answered, and the five words that he said, sent a wave of pain through me.

"Falling in love with Aurora," he replied, now looking at me directly as he said this, I had a good mind to snap him out of it, but in his state right now, I couldn't do it, as I heard her door slam. And Cain didn't even glance upward towards her room. Knowing what would occur now, the problem was beyond fixing...maybe even permanently. But for some reason, there was a slight hope that everything would work itself out somehow, and I was determined to wait and see what would happen...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Cain's P.O.V.

Dinner was silent tonight, and I can't complain...it's just that I feel like I've made a mistake, a big one...such as falling in love with my younger sister. I don't think I'll be able to take back what I've said, because I don't think Aurora will let me. _Does she regret falling in love with me?_ I ask myself as I poke at my food, and really...I'm not that hungry, just worried about what Aurora will say to me the next time I talk to her.

But I push all of those thoughts to the back of my mind as I finish what is on my plate. I knew that Riff took up some food for her earlier, and he just came down with her plate, currently at this time, she didn't even touch it at all.

Now Cassandra, Mary, and Riff are giving me worried looks. What the _freaking _bloody hell?! I just can't stand it much when they worry, I don't want them to, since it makes me feel guilty...yet there are things that I can't even admit to myself that I know that I seriously should.

And after dinner, I walk up the stairs to her room. I didn't even get a chance to knock, since she opened it. Aurora didn't say a word as I walked in and sat on her bed. She sat down next to me, and to be honest, I didn't know what to say...but she started the conversation for me.

"Cain, I'm sorry," she apologized. She didn't look at me, maybe because she was scared at what my reaction would be.

"It's just fine, but I should be the one apologizing, not you, since I was the one who hurt you," I confessed as I felt her hug me.

"And I was lying, it wasn't a mistake to love you," I admitted as she looked up at me.

"Are you sure that you're not lying?" She asked, sounding a little doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered as I kissed her.

"So, does that mean that you still love me?" I asked as she pushed me onto the bed.

"Yes, and if you haven't figured it out yet, the three reasons why I hate you are also the three reasons why I love you," she replied as she kissed me back.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Aurora:** Man I think this is a long chapter. Don't you think so Cain?

**Cain:** Yeah, but I think that you did a good job with it.

**Aurora:** Thanks. *I then turn around to look at him, but he then kisses me*

**Cain:** *Smirks after seeing my surprised expression*

**Aurora:** What was that for Cain?

**Cain:** A job well done on Chapter 3...that's what.

_Cassandra, Riff, and Mary walk in a minute later..._

**Cassandra: **Did something just happen?

**Aurora:** No, *but I look away as she asking me this*

**Riff:** Cain, did you do something?

**Cain:** What ever are you talking about Riff?

**Riff:** You know what I'm talking about Cain Christopher Hargreaves!

**Cain:** Bloody Hell!

**Aurora:** *I'm staring at him for three seconds, as he swears*

**Mary:** I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that.

**Cassandra:** Well, I can't wait to see what happens next.

**Riff:** I know...I have a feeling it's going to be a "mystery"

**Cain:** *Stares at me as he sips his tea* so what's going to happen next Princess?

**Aurora: **I'm so _not_ going to give away what happens next, so you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter.

**Cain:** So not fair. *he then pulls me closer to him as I'm sitting on his lap...still*

**Riff:** Please Read and Review.

**Cassandra:** I can't wait to see what everyone says about the chapter.

**Aurora:** I know...see you all soon.

Mary: See you in the next chapter...

**Cain:** I can't wait for chapter 4!


	4. Visits

**Aurora**: Hey everyone, sorry for the long update.

**Cain:** Sure sis, you always have to say that…

**Aurora:** Don't start with me, or else I will kick you out of this room PERMANENTLY!

**Cain: **If you're going to do this right now, why didn't you do it the last time?

**Aurora:** *doesn't answer*

_Riff, Cassandra, and Mary walk in two minutes later… _

**Cassandra: **What's going on here?  
**Cain:** Nothing's going on

**Riff:** Yeah right.

**Aurora:** We can argue about this later. Can someone read the disclaimer?

**Mary:** Older sister Aurora doesn't own The Cain Saga or Godchild; they all belong to Kaori Yuki. She owns herself as an OC and Cassandra.

**Aurora:** Great, that's finally over with.

**Cain:** Yeah right *whispers that seductively in my ear*

**Cassandra:** WE CAN DEAL WITH THIS LATER CAIN!

**Cain:** Fine.

******************* **

**Chapter 4: Visits**

The next morning, we all received a letter from Lord Neil and none of the other family members knew that Lady Cassandra was back from the dead and literally among the living.

So we were all in the sitting room and read behind Lord Cain's shoulder to see what Lord Neil wrote.

_To my dear nieces and nephew-Riff included,_

_I will be coming sometime this week to pay you all a visit. Be prepared, because I may arrive at anytime, and maybe when you least expect it._

_ See you soon, with love,_

_Uncle Neil._

"Okay, now we're in trouble!" Lady Aurora exclaimed. She looked scared and worried at the same time.

I knew why-we all did. It's because Lord Neil didn't know about Lord Cain and Lady Aurora's relationship or the fact that Lady Cassandra was alive. _Yup, now we are in big trouble_…so not a good thing.

Lord Cain took another quick glance at the letter, and explained, "There's no doubt about it, Uncle Neil's coming today."

"Are you serious?" Miss Mary questioned. She knew what was on the line-reputation and lives were at stake…ours was the first priority.

He only nodded to confirm the answer to her question. "So how are we going to cover this up?" She wondered.

We all knew what she meant, but Miss Mary was mainly concerned about how Lord Cain and Lady Aurora would hide their relationship. _How would we explain if Lord Neil found out? _It was easier to explain why Lady Cassandra was back, and we all froze when we turned to see the front door open…

******************* **

**Cain:** Well that was suspenseful.

**Aurora**: Wait until next chapter…you'll like it, I think…

**Cain:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Cassandra:** Stop bugging Aurora already Cain, you'll find out next chapter.

**Riff:** I think it's going to be a lot better than this chapter.

**Mary:** You're right.

**Cassandra:** As always…please send reviews!


	5. Unexpected Explanations

**Aurora: **Okay,another chapter is coming up.

**Cain: **I can't wait to read it!

**Aurora:** *looks away* I just wonder if you'll like it.

**Cain: **What do you mean Princess?

**Aurora:** Let's just say that there's a plot twist in this chapter.

**Cain:** Does Uncle Neil have something to do with this 'plot twist'?

**Aurora:** Yes…*looks away again*

_Riff, Cassandra, and Mary walk in two minutes later… _

**Cassandra:** What's going on?

**Aurora:** Nothing really…Cain's just curious.

**Riff:** Great…the last thing we need is Cain finding out what happens next!

**Cain:** Why?

**Riff and Cassandra:** We'll talk about this later, okay?

**Cain:** Fine. *stares at me*

**Cassandra:** *notices* Cain, cut it out!

**Cain:** Alright, I'll stop.

**Riff:** Good to know.

**Mary:** Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

**Aurora:** Thanks Mary.

**Mary:** You're welcome.

*********************

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Explanations **

There stood Lord Neil in his usual suit, hair combed perfectly, with a smile on his face as he walked in, carrying a small suitcase. Apparently "visit" meant "stay over for a few days.'

I took up his things to one of the spare guest rooms once he walked in. Lord Neil had a look of shock and surprise written on his face once he saw Lady Cassandra standing there. "What are you doing here Cassandra? You're supposed to be dead!"He exclaimed as I came back down the stairs.

"There's an explanation for that Uncle Neil," Lady Aurora answered as he took a seat on the couch.

"Then could you explain? I'm quite lost." He admitted once he asked as he watched Lady Cassandra sit down next to him.

"Sure, just ask if you have any questions," she replied. Yet Lord Cain just explained it for him.

"Well, Uncle Neil, to make it simple, Aurora had asked Dominic Crehador to bring Cassandra back from the dead, which in turn as a trade, Father died, and so did Jizabel," he answered.

"Okay, I think I get it," Lord Neil answered as I came back with the tea and poured everyone a cup.

"Thank you, Riff," he stated once I handed him his cup. One problem was out of the way, but now we had to keep the real secret from Lord Neil while he was staying here. Now, that was going to be a challenge. Yet I had a feeling that somehow or someway, Lord Neil was going to find out the truth sooner or later. Trouble was starting to find its way around…we knew that it wasn't a good thing at all.

A little bit after all the explanations and questions, Lord Neill headed upstairs, in the direction of his room. We could finally relax, yet I knew that this was only the true beginning.

*********************

Aurora's P.O.V.

I realized that sooner or later, Uncle Neil was going to find out about our relationship and Cain acted like he didn't even care if it turned into a scandal. He knew that we were going to be discreet about it around Uncle Neil, yet somehow he always managed to get away with trying to show that he loved me within a millimeter!

Now I wonder if we really can pull this off, but I have a feeling that we just can't. All I can do now is just let things be as Cain leads me to his room, and closes the door. At least Cassandra is with Riff and Mary is occupied in the library, and now we're all just hoping that Uncle Neil isn't getting suspicious.

"Cain, cut it out," I pleaded as he started to suck at my collar bone. I knew that there would be a hickey there later when I checked.

"I know that you like it _Princess_," he purred in my ear as he pinned me down on the bed and swept me into a fiery-sweet French kiss. I bit back a moan in the process, and he smiled when he saw me hesitate. I knew that look in his eyes once I saw them change color yet again for the fifth time today.

"What are you thinking about Cain?" I questioned.

He completely didn't even answer the question. "Nothing Aurora, you're just over-reacting."

"You've got to be kidding me," I retorted, yet he still had the same expression on his face. I knew that he was thinking about something that concerned me, yet he didn't tell me.

"I'm not kidding, he argued as he started to trail kisses down my neck and proceeded to suck on my collar bone again. Honestly, today Cain was diabolical. For now, I wanted this to remain the same and keep everything a secret, because Cain was _my_ secret.

"Whatever Cain, just kiss me," I ordered, and he obeyed just this once, and it was perfect.

Once we parted, the door opened and there stood Uncle Neil looking shocked and quite angry at the same time. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" He yelled as I sat up and Cain stood right in front of me, facing Uncle Neil.

*********************

**Cain:** Okay….*speechless*

**Aurora:** Are you okay Cain?

**Cain:** I'm fine Princess. Did you have to write this though?

**Aurora:** Yes, I had to.

_Riff, Cassandra, and Mary walk in two minutes later… _

**Riff:** I have a feeling that Cain is a bit shocked, don't you Cassandra?

**Cassandra:** Yeah, since Aurora made Uncle Neil walk in on them.

**Mary:** Perfect, I know that this isn't going to turn out well.

**Cain:** Don't we all know that…

**Aurora:** Cain, don't worry, everything is going to work out.

**Cain:** How?

**Aurora:** You'll see.

**Riff:** As always read and review

**Cassandra:** We'll see you all in the next chapter.

**Mary: **I can't wait until the next part…it's going to be cool!

**Aurora:** Yeah, I know, and Cain, I promise you won't regret it.

**Cain:** Okay, if you say so.


	6. Another Explanation

**Aurora: **Okay…another chapter is coming up!

**Cain:** It's been a while, right?

**Aurora: **Yeah, whatever you say.

**Cain: **What's wrong Aurora?

**Aurora:** Nothing *not looking at him*

**Cain:** Sure…

_Riff, Cassandra, and Mary walk in two minutes later…_

**Riff:** What's going on?

**Cain:** Nothing Riff, why?

**Aurora:** *Sigh* Nothing's wrong Riff.

**Cassandra:** Uh-huh. *Stares at me*

**Mary:** I'll do the disclaimer now.

**Aurora:** Okay, go ahead.

**Mary:** Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

**Aurora:** Thanks Mary.

**Mary**: You're welcome.

*******

**Chapter 6: Another Explanation**

Cain's P.O.V.

I knew that we were in trouble and shielding Aurora only made it worse. When I saw the real look on Uncle Neil's face, he looked like he wanted to kill me with a fifty caliber pistol or throttle me until I stopped breathing.

As I looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassandra and Riff standing in the doorway, just watching all of this, except I knew that Cassandra was going to give me hell for this later.

"Cain, do you mind explaining what you got yourself into?" Uncle Neil questioned as he walked towards me.

"Sure, I can," I answered as he came to an abrupt halt in front of me.

"Then start explaining," he stated as he glared at me…the anger was quite obvious.

I knew that Uncle Neil was going to make me regret this, but I said it anyway, "Aurora is my lover Uncle Neil."

He sighed and stared at me. "I figured that out once I got though the door, but the one reason why I'm mad is why you guys didn't tell me!" He exclaimed.

"We just didn't know how you'd react," I replied as Uncle Neil sighed.

"I know, but did you realize that I'd find out sooner or later?" He asked as I nodded.

"I knew, but I just couldn't tell you," I answered.

He sighed again, but smiled all the same. "I hope the four of you know what you're doing," he commented as he walked out of the room.

Now Riff and Cassandra were looking at us with the confusion spelled out on their faces. Aurora and I both knew that their story was just beginning.

We intended to help them along and keep it that way.

* * *

**Cain:** Shocker…

**Aurora:** I know…didn't even realize that I wrote that until I was done.

**Cain: **Do you expect me to believe that?

**Aurora:** Maybe.

**Cassandra:** We'll discuss this later.

**Riff:** Agreed.

**Mary:** I can't wait until the next chapter!

**Aurora:** Who can?

**Cain:** *Stares at me* Hurry up and type it _Love!_

**Aurora:** I will if you stop bugging me!

**Riff:** So, until next chapter.

**Cassandra:** Remember to read and review.

**Aurora:** We'll see you soon.


	7. Realizing Feelings and Admitting Them

**Aurora:** So here's another chapter.

**Cain:** I can't wait to read it.

**Cassandra:** I know.

**Riff:** Who can?

**Mary:** Just so you guys know, you're not the only ones.

**Cassandra:** Who want to do the disclaimer?

**Cain:** I'll do it this time.

_Everyone stares at him…_

**Cain:** What is it?

**Aurora:** Nothing, go ahead.

**Cain:** Aurora doesn't own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

**Aurora:** Thanks Cain.

**Cain:** You're welcome. *Steals a kiss from me in the process.*

**Aurora:** *blushing*

*******

**Chapter 7: Realizing Feelings and Admitting Them**

Once Lord Neil returned to his room, Lady Cassandra and I walked into Lord Cain's room.

"What was Uncle Neil talking about?" Lady Cassandra asked.

"No idea," he replied, but I knew that he was lying.

"If you say so," she commented.

That was when the doorbell rang. Lord Cain looked out the window, and saw Dominic Crehador standing there.

I let him in, since Lord Cain told me to open the door.

"How is everyone?" He wondered as everyone else came down stairs.

"Fine, how about you?" Lord Cain wondered.

He smiled. "I just stopped by to see if Cassandra wanted to come to the opera with me," he stated.

I knew that Lord Cain wouldn't let her go, but he had no choice.

"Alright, but bring her back once it's over," he agreed.

He nodded and led Lady Cassandra out the door.

*******

Once they left, I realized that something was starting to eat away at me…it wasn't jealousy, but maybe worry. Yet I had a sneaking suspicion that I was starting to fall in love with Lady Cassandra.

As I was cleaning around the mansion, I heard Lord Cain and Lady Aurora talking.

"_I have a feeling that he's trying to court her," Lady Aurora commented._

"_I know, but I won't let him," he argued._

_She laughed a little. "I have a feeling that the only person you'd let her be with is Riff, am I right Cain?" She asked._

"_Yes," he answered as she hugged him._

_She smiled._

I knew that the feelings that I had for her were the ones that I couldn't admit, yet Lord Cain was giving me a chance to do so.

Then I would do so.

*******

Soon Lady Cassandra came home, happy, but I knew that she wouldn't let him just have his way. She's strong, I know that much, and she wouldn't let him win without a fight.

"How was the opera Lady Cassandra?" I wondered.

"It was fine, but a tad bit boring," she answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he had to choose the one that we already saw a few weeks ago," she replied.

I knew which one she was talking about, it was _Hamle_t, and we all knew the lines by heart, I could hear Lord Cain reciting them right now, but Lady Aurora switched him to _Romeo and Juliet_…

"Is something on your mind Riff?" She questioned.

It was now or never…I had to say it.

"Yes, I guess so. The truth is _I love you,_"I confessed as she smiled.

"What took you so long Riff?" She wondered.

"I take it that you knew, but really, I have no idea," I answered.

Lord Cain and Lady Aurora heard everything from the sitting room. I sighed. Sometimes confessing is harder than dealing with the truth.

*******

**Cain:** So what happens next?

**Aurora:** You'll find out soon.

**Cassandra:** That's right.

**Cain:** Fine.

**Riff:** So we'll see you all in the next chapter!

**Aurora:** don't forget to read and review.

**Mary:** Fun!

**Cassandra:** Yeah, we know Mary, we know.


	8. New Years Filled with Surprises

**Aurora: **Next Chapter…suspense!

**Cain:** What are you talking about?

**Aurora:** You'll see.

**Mary:** What's up?

**Cain:** Nothing much, but where are Cassandra and Riff?

**Mary:** They're in the kitchen making tea.

**Aurora:** Yeah right.

**Mary:** Since they won't be here for a while, do you want me to do the disclaimer now?

**Aurora:** Sure.

**Mary:** Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

*******

**Chapter 8: New Years Filled with Surprises**

Cain's P.O.V

I knew that New Years was coming soon, and things started to heat up between Riff and Cassandra quite quickly and before we all knew it, Aurora and I always caught Riff and Cassandra making out on the couch, but they never did notice.

For me, I kept thinking about Aurora more often then I should've been, since she haunted me, even if she was just downstairs or a few rooms away…I couldn't get her out of my head, and I knew that sooner or later, I was going to pay for it. Little did I know that I was going to pay for it after New Years!

So I came up with a plan, I knew that she would like it, but how would I do it without Cassandra finding out? Riff was thinking the same thing, but we had the answer to our problem.

"Cain, what are you doing?" Aurora asked as she knocked me out of my _little_ fantasy.

"Nothing," I answered as she smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now…yet I restrained myself.

"You're kidding right? Besides, I know that you want me," she teased, but she didn't know how right she was.

"What would you do if you were right?" I wondered.

"I'd let you have me," she replied.

_Okay, backtrack, did Aurora just say that? That doesn't sound like her at all!_ I knew that I just dug my grave and just died. At least that is what I think just happened.

"Cain are you sure that you're alright?" Aurora wondered as she hugged me, which completely caught me off guard.

"I'm fine Aurora, I'm alright," I answer, as she gave me a worried look.

"Alright, if you say so," she agreed, reassured.

The only question was, _how were we going to pull this off_?

*******

Riff's P.O.V.

When Lord Cain gave me the idea that he was planning that night, I couldn't help but agree.

"So how are we going to pull this off Cain?" I wondered, since after Cassandra and I got together, I started calling them by their first names, without the formalities.

"You have the same idea that I have Riff, so you should know," he answered.

"You're right," I agreed and smiled.

So we decided to carry it out that night…and it _actually_ worked.

*******

Cain's P.O.V.

That night, I walked into Aurora's room, she was sitting on her bed, now I had a feeling that I was going to lose my control right at this moment. I'm happy that Cassandra was in her room right now, or else I knew that I 'd be a _dead_ Earl, and six feet under before Aurora or Riff could do anything.

"What are you thinking about Cain?" Aurora wondered as she looked up at me while I closed the door.

"I'm thinking about you," I answered as I kissed her once I reached her bed and that was when she kissed me back, but as she did so, she pulled me on top of her.

"You're being bad Aurora," I commented.

"Do I care? I only want you right now," she reasoned.

I had to smile. "Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered after she kissed me.

That was when everything was set loose from there…not going into details, but from what I can tell you, it was heaven.

*******

Riff's P.O.V.

I had my fun last night…and I'm not going into details, I'll just let you all guess.

But I knew that Cassandra already knew what happened between Cain and Aurora. He was going to be _in_ so much trouble!

After we all went downstairs, Cassandra was glaring at Cain from the other side of the table.

"Is something wrong Cassandra?" Cain wondered.

She continued to glare, and he got the picture.

I knew the words that were going through his mind was 'Bloody Hell!'

"Please tell me what Riff did last night was just for my enjoyment," she requested.

"Yeah, we'll go with that," Cain agreed, not looking at her.

That was when she stood up and went over to him. Her patience was gone. I tried to stop her, but I was a little too late once she slapped Cain.

"Make sure that you don't do that _again_ behind my back!" She yelled as she went back upstairs.


	9. Things Gone Wrong and Solved

**Aurora:** So, we're near the end of the book.

**Cain:** Really?

**Cassandra:** Yeah, so enjoy it while you can.

**Cain:** I didn't need to hear that.

**Riff:** We know.

**Mary: **Older Sister Aurora does not own The Count Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. She does own the plot, herself as an OC, and Cassandra.

*******

**Chapter 9: Things Gone Wrong**

As if things could get any worse, Cassandra got possessed.

It wasn't an ordinary possession either, since Lady Augusta was the one who possessed her.

How, we don't know.

But before I knew it, or how I did it, I had Lady Augusta with Dominic Crehador's help, exorcised out of Cassandra's body.

All I wanted to know was that Cassandra was safe and not harmed.

Because everything was how it was supposed to be…nothing could harm them while I was around.

*******

**Cain:** A little cut off.

**Aurora:** Sorry, I had to hurry, since today we are celebrating Sis's birthday, right?

**Cain:** Good point. I hope Riff has the cake ready.

**Riff:** I do, since she's bugging me about it.

**Aurora:** I can't wait..

**Cain:** Who can?

**Mary:** Let's go, she's waiting!

**Aurora:** Okay.

**Riff:** Fun!


End file.
